


Infectious

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Loki’s grin was infectious. Maybe a SHIELD agent shouldn’t be thinking that when she was meant to be helping keep him from destroying the planet. (More smile adoration than a oneshot suggesting potential romance)





	Infectious

Despite all odds, the impossible had been achieved and the Asgardian prince – turned would-be-Earth-king – had just been captured. You watched him threaten and grin from the safety of the airship’s lab, along with the likes of such major players as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Well, you weren’t really ‘with’ them, but you did have the honour of standing at the door quietly as the important people observed Loki on a screen, and you could kind of make out that screen too so you were more, or less, witnessing Loki with them. He was a terrifying man. But there was something threateningly endearing about the way he smiled. It was sort of charming. Maybe even genuine. In a way.

             “Why are you smiling right now?” Bruce asked, shattering the tense silence that followed Loki’s announcement.

Smiling? It took you a moment to realize that Bruce was actually speaking to you rather than anyone important. “I’m not smiling…” However, the reflection in the glass revealed that you were, in fact, smiling. Grinning, really. A grin to rival Loki’s own wicked smirk.

Bruce’s question had attracted the attention of the others though. Which was beyond awkward; you, a SHIELD agent, smiling as an insane god-type threatened to end your existence. You tried to stop it, and eventually it left of its own accord. That is when Tony turned off the monitor, blocking Loki from your line of sight. It probably wasn’t a good sign that the only thing that stopped you from grinning was not being able to see a psychopath grinning.

The rest of the people in the room were staring at you like  _you_  were the psychopath though. You were meant to be invisible; just a minor character guard who didn’t even get to interact with the Avengers. But now it was like you were a demon. You had to gulp at the way Black Widow in particular glared venomously.

              “This man has brainwashed Barton, taken innocent lives and plans to enslave humanity and you, what, have the hots for him?”

You wouldn’t have said you had the hots for him exactly… that term just sounded so vulgar. It was more likely that you had just experienced love at first sight. But you weren’t exactly about to suggest that.

              “I’m sorry.” You whispered. “I was thinking about something funny… from earlier.”

Tony took a threatening step towards you, but a glance at his face revealed he was more amused than angry and any attempt to threaten you was a joke. Or like a joke.

             “What were you thinking about?” he asked as though it was a test.

The first thing to pop into your head was the word ‘meow’ but that wasn’t really funny on its own so you chose against saying it.

There were several quiet moments of staring at glaring at you in complete and utter silence, which eventually faded away when the group of A-grade characters decided you simply weren’t worth the time and effort. They more or less kicked you out of Banner’s lab when Black Widow ‘politely’ suggested you leave and do something else with your time – but stay the hell away from Loki, or she’d know about it.

‘Stay away from Loki’.

‘Stay away from the prisoner.’

As if you would do anything to embarrass yourself further.

Though, guarding the prisoner wasn’t exactly your idea of staying away from the prisoner, but no one had bothered to tell Fury that you had the hots for Loki. And you weren’t exactly about to walk up to your boss and admit to being an incredibly stupid and quite possibly useless human being. There were at least a hundred guards who would be willing to take your place on board the airship.

And besides, you were just standing outside his door. It wasn’t as though you were going to walk in and stare at him for a while.

As you mentally laughed at this unrealistic and ridiculous possibility, you casually opened the door and walked equally as casually into the room that held Loki’s cell. Your casual act dropped as soon as you realized where your rude body had taken you when you weren’t paying attention. Any hopes of a quick and casual escape were destroyed at the sight of Loki staring at you.

Actually, the staring you may have been able to handle – even though his luxurious green gaze was probably enough to shoot down a gazelle.

              “They send a mouse to guard a snake?”

He smiled as he said it, and you were sure it was meant to be a threat. But… he smiled. Loki’s smile close up was even more magnetic and enchanting than it had appeared on the screen in Banner’s lab. It truly was a beautiful smile. His teeth alone were immaculate, but the smile itself was somehow perfect too. So often a smile could have too much teeth, too much gum, too lopsided or too much of anything really. But Loki’s grin was charmingly perfect, and oddly genuine. How could you not smile back?

              “Why are you smiling?” Loki asked, the sight of your own smile wiping his from his face. Which then ultimately wiped your smile off your face, leaving everyone in frowns.

You weren’t sure you wanted to answer that. Especially since the only reason that sprang to mind was along the lines of what was said earlier regarding you having the ‘hots’ for him.

              “I don’t know.” You covered your reddening cheeks in your hands in an effort to hide the colour and stop them from creeping into another grin at the mere proximity of such a handsome man. “…I think I have a problem.”

Suddenly he was upon you, somehow outside his cage and as though he had been beside you the whole time. Like a gorgeous demon towering over you. Or a gorgeous snake. Or something else that was gorgeous but also negative. Your immediate reaction to this was to leap backwards, your gun slipping out of its holster in the process and sliding rather uselessly beyond Loki’s feet and closer to Loki’s cell.

You were more than a little shocked to see that Loki was still in his cell, especially considering he was also walking towards you.

              “But you are a clumsy fool.” He pointed out rather obviously as he towered over you even more so. He smiled at your pathetic-ness, making you smile even though you know you shouldn’t have.

He had just  _insulted_ you, for heaven’s sake. But Loki confused you every time he smiled, and he seemed to become increasingly aware of that fact.

              “A sad, unappreciated grunt who can’t even hide some school girl crush.”

His eyes were the colour of green candy apples. The kind no one really wanted, but you had always had a soft spot for. You could barely comprehend his words, though you had a feeling they were more for his benefit than your own and would only be insulting to think about too deeply. Or shallowly. The clone Loki knelt beside you, a hand reaching out to assist you in standing. You were almost shaking too much to take the offer.

A god was helping you stand right now. Maybe you weren’t so b-list?

              “You may prove to be useful to me.”

His smile said a thousand words. Or so you imagined as you smiled dreamily back, any sign of pretence gone. Was he flirting with you?

The clone Loki vanished, drawing your attention to the rather mischievous looking Loki still residing in his cell.

              “Perhaps I’ll keep you close.”

…He was  _totally_  flirting with you.


End file.
